


domesticity meme

by thewriteroflostcauses



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domesticity meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriteroflostcauses/pseuds/thewriteroflostcauses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I did the domesticity meme for Tony and Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	domesticity meme

**who cooks normally?:** Steve. Well, allow me to fix that -- Steve _tries_ to cook, but he usually just ends up burning the food and Tony is like, "Steve, you can't just not use Pam when you're baking things. You're going to kill us all." So generally they go out for dinner and Steve whines the whole time because he really wanted a home cooked meal, but newsflash Steve, maybe if you learned how to cook, you could have one!

 **how often do they fight?:** All the time. Over really dumb things. Who's going to take out the trash, who's going to make the bed, who's going to tell Fury to shove it -- because even though Steve is a goody two shoes, bossman gets annoying after a while. 

**what do they do when they’re away from each other?:** They text a lot, or they call each other, and sometimes before bed they Skype until they both fall asleep and JARVIS has to cut the connection for them. Steve is a really bad texter though. He doesn't know what lol means, or any of that, so he's always asking stupid questions like, "tony what on earth d oes taht eve nmean" 

**nicknames for each other?:** Steve calls Tony a bastard sometimes if that counts. (aka he calls him that when he's doing really stupid things) And Tony always calls Steve Capsicle. Always. It's canon. 

**who is more likely to pay for dinner?:** Surprisingly, Steve. Tony always makes a huge deal out of it. Like, "Steve, I am the billionaire here, so just let me pay." But Steve is all, "Not tonight, Mr. Stark. Not tonight." 

**who steals the covers at night?:** They're both pretty good about cover sharing because they cuddle all night. 

**what would they get each other for gifts?:** Tony gets Steve really expensive crap that he makes him take back, because gifts come from the heart, Tony, not the wallet. And Captain oh Captain over here gets Tony really sentimental crap, like romantic nights on the town or romcoms that Tony continuously denies enjoyment in. 

**who kissed who first?:** It was a mutual "oh wow he's pretty attractive i should kiss him" moment. Meaning that they were having a meaningful glance and it just sort of happened. 

**who made the first move?:** Tony. But Steve was all _not in my house, Mr. Stark_ , and smacked him on the head. 

**who remembers things?:** HAHA. Wow, they are both very bad at remembering things!! Steve forgets birthdays and Tony forgets holidays, and they both ended up forgetting their first anniversary. But never again after that; it got really important to always remember their anniversary, because Steve told Tony that one never knows when something bad could happen, and they wouldn't have each other anymore. 

**who started the relationship?:** Tony. 

**who cusses more?:** Steve, because Tony is a freaking moron. But the words usually slip, and he apologizes right afterwards. 

**what would they do if the other one was hurt?:** They're superheroes, so of course they're used to it! 

But actually, when they go back to Stark Tower, Steve always, _always_ helps Tony clean his wounds and tells him that he's sorry, even when it isn't his fault. Steve beats himself up about it because he should have been watching Tony's back more carefully, and even if the suit protected Stark from _most_ of the blows, he still could have been seriously injured and, _Tony, you're an idiot, but I don't know what I'd do without you_. It's pretty serious stuff for Steve, and Tony really loves him for caring so much


End file.
